Deal?
by Queennara
Summary: Musim semi. Tahun ajaran baru, kelas baru, teman baru, buku baru, adik kelas baru, pacar baru. Eh? Pacar baru?/ "Aku sakit, senpai." / "Seriuslah sedikit!" / "Jangan memarahinya!" / "Deal, or not?" / Hanya kisah sederhana dari 'fenomena' MOS/ RnR please? X3


_Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Plot belongs to Me_

_With proudly, Queennara present_

_A SasuSaku fiction_

_._

_._

_Deal?_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance, little bit Humor (maaf jika humornya garing) _

_Warning : Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s), EyD berantakan, ide pasaran, cerita teen lit XD_

_Dedicated for my beloved sister, Inez-neechan and Kimie Sakiyurai dan lainnya yang sedang/sudah menjalankan MOS :D_

_Hope you like it! X3_

-oOo-

Musim semi. Bunga Sakura bermekaran, memperindah langit biru dengan rona merah muda. Awan berarak tertiup angin. Matahari bersinar cerah, memancarkan cahaya dengan radiasi sinar_ UV _yang segera ditampik oleh atmosfir. Burung bercicit riang gembira, terbang dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lainnya.

Tahun ajaran baru. Setelah libur musim dingin, para siswa kembali mengenyam pendidikan di bangku sekolah. Semangat memancar dari wajah para murid _Konoha Senior High School._ Entah karena memang mereka telah siap mengikuti pelajaran, entah karena mereka telah terbebas dari liburan yang membosankan, atau bersemangat melihat murid baru yang masih 'segar'? Hanya mereka dan _Kami-sama _yang tahu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak bersemangat dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Rok seragam biru tuanya berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Sedang, manik hijau teduhnya berbinar, senang karena dapat memberikan materi untuk Masa Orientasi Siswa. Ia ingin tertawa melihat siswa baru yang bertampilan lucu dengan rambut yang diikat menjadi delapan bagian, kaos kaki yang berbeda warna dan atribut lainnya. Tapi, bukannya _MOS_ itu memberikan materi tentang sekolah dan pembentukan karakter kebangsaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh guru, ya? Apa mengerjai para siswa baru untuk membawa atau melakukan hal aneh juga bagian dari _MOS? _Entahlah.

Sang gadis berjalan pelan menuju teman-temannya berada. Mengingat, acara akan segera dimulai. Ia berdiri di samping seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah manis. Ia tersenyum kala sepasang manik _hazel _menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Sakura," panggil pemuda berambut merah tadi. "Bisa kau juga ikut berpartisipasi untuk mendisiplinkan juga? Hidan mendadak sakit."

"Hihihi, tentu Sasori-_senpai._ Sekertaris bukan berarti tidak diperbolehkan turun tangan, 'kan?" jawab Sakura sambil terkikik kecil. Memang Sakura berada pada tingkat di bawah Sasori. Yang berarti, Sakura baru kelas dua. Tapi, kinerjanya yang bagus membuatnya dipercayai menjadi sekertaris panitia _MOS._

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Siap Pak Ketua!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

-oOo-

"_Senpai_, aku sakit. Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali karena terlalu banyak terkena radiasi pesonamu."

Kalimat-kalimat rayuan sudah puluhan kali terlontar untuk Sakura. Gadis manis itu kini sedang merona karena ucapan-ucapan _kouhai_nya. Tak mau terlalu terbawa suasana, Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap sengit para _kouhai_ laki-laki yang diasuhnya.

"Kalian semua! Seriuslah sedikit!" serunya cukup lantang.

"Kami serius untuk mengajakmu kencan kok, Sakura-_senpai," _sahut pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uzumaki-_kun, _kau tak mau kusuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet disini, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis. Saking manisnya, membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

"Sakura-_senpai _itu manis, ya?"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Para murid baru itu membicarakan Sakura. Gadis manis yang menjadi primadona itu memang terkenal bersahaja. Namun, jika sedang marah, lain ceritanya.

Bisikan-bisikan tersebut terdengar oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan namun dingin ini, sejak tadi bersandar di bawah pohon agar terhindar dari sengatan sinar matahari. Dan ajaibnya, tak ada satupun kakak kelasnya yang menyadari keberadaannya. Tak apalah, ia justru senang tak ikut melaksanakan _MOS _yang menurutnya merepotkan. Berpanas-panasan dan duduk di tanah atau baris-berbaris bukanlah hal patut dilakukannya. Sungguh, hal itu bukan Uchiha sekali.

Diam-diam, Sasuke mengamati _senpai_nya yang sedang sering dibicarakan, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke juga mengamini kemanisan seorang Sakura. Dengan wajah manis, dan senyum menawannya saja membuat banyak orang terpesona. Tak terkecuali seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan arogan. Eh?

-oOo-

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak sekolahnya. Jam istirahat, dan dia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Mengurusi anak baru terutama laki-laki, sangatlah merepotkan. Ia mengembuskan nafas pelan, dan duduk bersandar disebuah pohon.

"Eh?"

Alangkah terkejutnya ia. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya bersentuhan dengan sebuah lengan kekar yang juga ikut duduk bersandar di pohon yang sama. Ia memalingkan wajah dan mendapati bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. Mata hijau teduhnya membulat. Tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Sedang sang empunya bibir yang lain hanya memandang datar wajah Sakura yang nampak terkejut, tak berniat melepaskan ciuman tanpa sengaja mereka.

Sakura tersadar dan langsung menjauh. Ia mengusap-usap bibirnya. Demi _Icha-Icha Paradise_nya Jiraiya-_sama! _Ini ciuman pertamanya dan sudah direbut adik kelasnya?! Mimpi apa ia semalam? Bukannya semalam ia bermimpi kencan dengan Sasori-_senpai?! _Ups….

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sakura gusar. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika ciumannya diambil oleh adik kelasnya yang tampan ini! _Tunggu! Tampan?_ Batinnya memastikan.

Ia amati wajah siswa baru itu, terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya. Dan ia langsung memandang sangar ke arah pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai atributmu?! Dan apa-apaan kau enak-enakan disini sedangkan temanmu berpanas-panasan?! Dan kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku!" serunya kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau marah karena 'hal kecil' itu?" Tanyanya cuek.

Sakura menggeram marah. Ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau bagimu itu 'hal kecil' maka, bagiku itu 'hal sepele' asal kau tahu!"

"Yasudah," jawab Sasuke acuh.

Oke, cukup! Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menyeret Sasuke menuju ketua panitia_ MOS, _Akasuna Sasori. Sedangkan, Sasuke tengah menyeringai licik sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Jadi, itu kesengajaan _eh, _Sasuke?

.

.

Sasori yang sedang membaca laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya harus dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang sedang diseret Sakura. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengecek penglihatannya. Itu benar Uchiha Sasuke!

"Sasori-_senpai, _ada murid baru yang melanggar peraturan, dan bertindak semaunya sendiri," adu Sakura dengan wajah melasnya. "Dan dia telah melakukan pelecahan padaku."

"Err… tak apalah Sakura. Maafkan dia," kata Sasori sedikit gugup.

"Tapi Sasori-_senpai, _dia merebut ciuman pertamaku!" Sakura masih tidak terima dan malah mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya. Mata indahnya sudah berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah. _Ugh, imutnya. _Batin Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Tapi, Sakura… kita-" Sasori memotong ucapannya. Berusaha mencari kata yang tepat agar mudah dipahami Sakura. "-jangan menghukumnya, Sakura. Berbahaya," ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Berbahaya? Pantat ayam ini?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya berdecak sebal. Sedang Sasori berusaha menahan tawanya akibat tingkah polos _kouhai_nya.

"Dia anak pemilik sekolah, Sakura," bisik Sasori. "Aku pergi dulu!" Sasori langsung ambil langkah seribu. Tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya melongo karena otaknya yang bereaksi lambat. Perkataan Sasori terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung tersadar. Ia melirik taku-takut ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

"A-aku pe-pergi dulu!" Baru satu langkah, lengan Sakura sudah ditarik kembali oleh Sasuke. Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding, merasakan hawa pekat yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

Perlahan, lengan kanan Sasuke terulur untuk memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa lari, Haruno Sakura," bisik Sasuke sambil mendesah erotis. Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. "Aku harus minta maaf padaku jika ingin acara menuntut ilmumu berlangsung dengan tenang."

Sakura mengangguk patuh. "_Gomennasai… Hontouni gomennasai." _

"Ucapan saja tidak cukup, nona. Harus ada bukti," ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat cuping telinga Sakura, membuat si empunya meneteskan keringat dari pelipisnya.

"A-apa yang ha-harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Hei! Ia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena memarahi anak pemilik sekolah.

"Mulai sekarang, kau kekasihku!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah datar, "Yasudah kalau kau ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Toh, dengan senang hati aku mendepakmu dari sini."

"Jangan!" sela Sakura buru-buru.

"_And then, deal or not?" _Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar.

"D-deal," cicit Sakura dengan wajah menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Dan Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang sedang cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak lupa, semburat merah muda menghias di pipi _chubby_nya. Ah, indahnya masa muda. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?

Fin

Author's note :

Nistaaaaaa XD

Gaje banget ya? :3

Ini hanya sekedar ide yang mampir di otak saat menunggu buka puasa dan setelah mendengar cerita Inez-neechan XD. Sebenarnya ini melenceng jauuuh, dari yang aku pikirkan. Tapi yasudahlah #digiles

Maaf kalau ada typo yaaaa. Udah kucek tapi kalau masih nyempil tidak tahu X3

Buat yang sedang MOS, semangaaat yaaa? w)9

Kalo seniornya galak, kasih tatapan maut kaya' Sasuke aja #plak XD

Kritik, saran dan pendapat diterima kok. Jangan sungkan kasih kritik yang pedes ama saya :D

Genbatte kudasai!

Because we are under the same Sky,

Regards,

Nara :*

Ps : Jangan lupa review yaaaa? #geplaked XD


End file.
